


Secret Injury

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, MIT Era, Pre-Slash, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Tony shouldn't have gone to the party. James deals with the aftermath.***Whumptober 2019 Day 24: Secret Injury
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Secret Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Who cares if it's not October anymore? I started this fic and I'm going to post it gosh dang it!

James stares down at Tony. "Are you shitting me right now?" 

The sixteen year old blinked hard, trying to focus on his roommate. "Yes?" he asked, rubbing his wrists anxiously. 

"No, I'm serious Stark. Are you shitting me? I told you not to go to the SAE party. I told you you were only invited so they could get you drunk. And look what happened. They got you shit faced. They got you shit faced on my watch, no less. I took one night off of babysitting you so that I could see my sister and, of course, you get yourself into a load of trouble.  _ Obidiah  _ called me. You know how terrifying that was?” Tony shifted in his seat, looking down. “To have your dad’s CEO call me in the middle of a Smith’s concert because he got some ‘concerning voicemails’ from you?”

James pushed a bar stool from their kitchen island over suddenly, unable to word how angry he was. 

“I’m not your bodyguard, you know that? It’s not my job to take care of you all the time.”

“I know,” Tony answered softly, his first words since James had found him at the frat house, squirming and drunk as all hell. 

“I asked for one night off. One night. You could have picked any other day to go off and-”

“I know,” Tony repeated, face pinched. “I’ll- I’ll-” He pitched forward, eyes screwed shut. 

James was immediately kneeling in front of his friend, anger pushed aside. “Do we need to go to the hospital?” It wouldn’t be the first time Tony had gotten alcohol poisoning. 

Tony scrambled back, wincing. “No! No. I’m fine, James. You’re right, I’m wrong. It won’t happen again. I’ll-”

As Tony continued stammering, everything aligned in Jame’s mind. Tony’s discomfort sitting. His refusal to look James in the eye. His use of James’ real name. The pimp reference when James had arrived at the party. 

“Tones, what happened at the party?”

The younger man shook his head, eyes still averted. “Nothing. I got shit faced, like an idiot.”

“And then what?”

“Nothing-”

“Who was it?”

Tony finally glanced up. “Ti Stone.” 

“I’m going to kill him.”

“No-”

James shook his head. “He’s dead, you hear me? He’s dead after we go to the hospital and file a police report. And, hell, after you sign a contract in which you never keep secrets like this from me again.”

Tony didn’t put up an argument. 


End file.
